elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
NingSama
Jittima Wannawat (born February 8, 1994), better known as NingSama1vs100 (lowercase ningsama1vs100), is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Before NingSama1vs100 entered elevator community, she had a little interest in elevators until one day, when NingSama1vs100 looked for funny elevator pictures in fail.in.th, she found MelvinMan10's video and she loved it, so she decided to join elevator community. NingSama1vs100 opened her YouTube account in June 2012 with the username Ning-Jittima Wannawat but she started filming elevators in mid 2013. Her first one way ride elevator video was uploaded but later deleted because of her personal reasons. Nowadays, NingSama1vs100 uploads elevator videos almost every week and she also makes animated elevator videos. Her first animated elevator videos were uploaded in 31 May 2014.(Animated) Onyx Hotel Gaia City - Schindler Traction Elevator In June 2014, she changed her YouTube username to NingSama Elevator Maniac In December 2014, the frequency of uploading elevator videos was changed from every week to every day because of her year-end 2014 projects.This project is also known as "Advent Calendar" project. It's reverted to every week in January 2015. In 29 January 2015, she changed her YouTube username again to Elevanian Queste by NingSama. In 27 June 2015, she decided to open her off-topic channel named NingSama no Offtopic '''and animated elevator channel named '''Elevanian Saga Official. However, she decided not to delete or privatized any old off-topic or animated elevator videos from her old channel. Instead, she created off-topic and animated elevator series made only by herself playlists and uploaded her own (not collaborated) animated elevator series in animated elevator channelThe animated elevator videos collaborated with MelvinMan10 will uploaded in her main channel.. In July 2015, she decided to upload elevator videos every day because she wants to clean up all of her backlogs. From this event, her channel might become the largest elevator channel in this year. Camera History *Samsung Galaxy Core (Late 2013 - 28 February 2015Discontinued because she gave the device to her mother.) *Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 (January 2014 - 17 November 2014Discontinued.) * Panasonic Lumix DMC-FH8 (10 May 2014, 18 October 2014, November 2014 - Present, Secondary) * Samsung Galaxy A5 (1 March 2015 - Present, Primary) Opening Signatures Used * Enter Books Novel Cards (Late August 2014 - December 2014) * Happy Meal Groudon Toy (January 2015 - Present)Debut in December 27, 2014 elevator filming. * Black Owl Doll (January 2015)Debut in January 17, 2015 elevator filming. * White Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Angry Birds Doll (January 2015)Debut in January 11, 2015 elevator filming. * Oscar the Grouch Figure (January 2015 - February 2015)Debut in January 1, 2015 elevator filming. * Kirby Figure (January 2015)Debut in January 24, 2015 elevator filming. * DJ Pon-3 Figure (Unused due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict) Elevator filming trips outside Bangkok, Thailand Past trips * Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret I)(13 July 2014) * Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (13 September 2014) * Chonburi - Samut Prakan (31 December 2014 - 1 January 2015) * Pattaya, Chonburi (17 January 2015) * Nonthaburi City, Nonthaburi (15 April 2015) * Muang Thong Thani, Nonthaburi (Pakket II)(2 May 2015) Planned trips * Bangsaen - Chonburi Town - Sriracha, Chonburi (18 - 19 July 2015) * Samut Sakhon (August 2015, possibly) * Bangyai, Nonthaburi (September 2015, possibly) * Rangsit, Pathumthani (Late 2015, possibly) * Rayong City, Rayong (December 2015, possibly) * Japan (2016, possibly) Elevator Filming Places List Main Article:List of NingSama1vs100 elevator filming places Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 Phase 1 * Queendom Arcanus * Elevanian Quest: Dragoon * Luna Quangminh * ElevaFest (With MelvinMan10) * The Legend of Driverson (With MelvinMan10) Phase 2 (Planned) * ElevaFest Gaiden: VR303 The Big Fan * Gibranal Warrior NN * Elevanian High * Arcanus Gaiden: Water Eagle Revival * The Seven Yggdrasil Phase 3 (Planned) * Legend of Arcanus * The Gate's End Trivia * She is the first female elevator filmer in Thailand. ** Her YouTube channel is also the largest elevator channel in the world which film by female elevator filmer. * As of April 2015, She is one of the three major elevator filmers in Thailand; the other two are MelvinMan10 '''and '''Tamovie1975. * Her YouTube name came from Ning (Her nickname) Sama (Japanese polite honorifics) and 1vs100 (From popular game show 1 vs. 100) ** Her second username (NingSama Elevator Maniac) are based from her obsessions with elevator. ** Her first half of her third username (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) are came from Elevanian (Her used term when she called elevator filmers) and Queste '''(from Old English language mean Quest) *** The reason why her changed her username to Elevanian Queste by NingSama because she wants to use elevator channel name style based on DieselDucy's channel name (ElevaTOURS by DieselDucy). *Her favorite elevator brands are Schindler and Otis. *She also loves animals, especially cats and dogs. *She mostly uses public transportation to go to film elevators. *She filmed with Tamovie1975 in following places: **Central Plaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi **Siam Paragon, Bangkok **Siam Square One, Bangkok **Digital Gateway, Bangkok *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film: ** Mitsubishi DOAS elevatorsBB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 ** Schindler PORT elevators(Day 12) Park Ventures, Bangkok - Schindler PORT Traction Elevators ** Schindler R-Series elevator (Out of Service)(Out of Service) Faculty of Science, Old Physics Building KMUTT Bangkok - Old Schindler Traction Elevator ** Otis Cargo 2000 elevator (Indicator Broken)(Day 9) Big C Supercenter Bangna, Bangkok - Otis 2000 Traction Elevator ** 2010s Hyundai elevatorsBRAND NEW RARE Hyundai Traction Elevators @ Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (Main) ** Mitsubishi elevators with 2010s fixturesEPIC BRAND NEW Mitsubishi Traction Elevators @ The Paseo Park Kanchanapisek, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Vintage Schlieren elevatorRARE VINTAGE Schlieren Traction Elevator @ Klongthom Corner, Bangkok ** Schindler 3300AP with FIGS fixturesEPIC Schindler 3300AP Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn ** Kone with KSS280 fixtures(Happy Birthday LC100)EPIC BRAND NEW RARE Kone Traction Elevator @ Tha Maharaj, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Hydraulic elevator (Display model)(ArchitectExpo 2015 Showcase)Easy Home Lift Hydraulic Elevator @ Easy Home Lift Booth ** Schindler Miconic 10 with M-Series buttonsUNIQUE Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators @ Intouch Tower, Bangkok ** Kone M-Series elevatorsEPIC Kone Traction Elevators @ U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok (Zone D 27-38) ** Hitachi DFRS elevatorsThe video will be uploaded in 5 August 2015. ** Malaysian-Style Toshiba elevatorsToshiba Elevators @ Sino Thai Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) *Like MelvinMan10 and Tamovie1975, her first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, which were Schindler Miconic 10 elevators.Central Plaza Rama 9, Bangkok - Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators * She is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand. Her videos are in the following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CP Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** BB Building, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Park Ventures, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** CyberWorld Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Sathorn Square, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Intouch Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Sala@Sathorn, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** MBK Center, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS - Quick View) ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS) *Her first elevator filmer known is MelvinMan10, which is the elevator filmer with the second most numbers of elevator videos in Thailand. *She is the big fan of MelvinMan10, Sumosoftinc and TG97Elevators. *She talks in video in English and Thai in some videos. * She uses supermarket font to make custom thumbnails. * Her YouTube channel is currently the largest elevator channel in Thailand, with 547 elevator videos. * She is the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Hitachi DFRS (Destination Floor Reservation System) elevators in Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok. ** However, before she has been successfully filmed Hitachi DFRS, she discovered it in MBK Tower, Bangkok. But she filmed only a quick view because security guard are not let her go.Quick View of LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators @ MBK Tower, Bangkok * Her YouTube channel is one of channel in elevator community which has not many views, but some her offtopic videos have more views than elevator videos. * She might be TG97Elevators' Thailand counterpart because: ** Both are the first elevator filmer in their countries to film Mitsubishi DOAS. ** Both have the larger elevator channel which first elevator debut in 2012 or later. ** Both have filmed the most destination dispatch elevators in their countries. ** Both have filmed elevators in many cities in their countries. ** Both are the larger elevator channel in their countries which haven't film elevators in other countries yet. * She and TJElevatorfan are shared the same birth date (February 8), but different year. * Her animated elevator series script written styles are different from others in elevator community; She writes scripts in darker tone and more adventurous than others. * Her mother also once film elevator in Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok, which she uploaded it in her channel.(Mom's Take) Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok - Kone Traction Bed Elevator * She is also a papercraft fan. * On May 22, 2015, she had an incident filming elevators at Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam when she was trapped in an elevator with hotel guests for almost five minutes. However, she managed to safely film the cab view of another elevator in the same bank after the elevator she stuck opened.Her Facebook page announcement in May 22, 2015 * She is also now the elevator filmer in Thailand with the most number of videos inside Thonburi area of Bangkok and outside Bangkok, Thailand with over 150 videos. ** Moreover, She also has the most number of elevator videos which filmed in Eastern Region of Thailand, making her become a lead Thai elevator filmer in Eastern Region. (Although she only filmed elevators in Chonburi once.) * Her elevator filming traits are almost inverse of MelvinMan10. While MelvinMan10 is very cautious and never exchange ID card to film elevators, she often film elevators that MelvinMan10 normally never film them by exchange ID card, which also sharply raise her chance to got busted. ** However, she normally won't got busted by filming these elevators. Gallery Normal Gallery 2014-08-23 14.41.11.jpg|NingSama1vs100 (The blue shirt) and Tamovie1975 (The orange t-shirt)|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-08-23_1 2014-12-27 10.08.06.jpg|Groudon opening signature|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 2014-12-27 17.49.01.jpg|All of opening signatures used in 2015 except Kirby figure ''Note: This picture include unused DJ-PON3 figure due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 elevatormasterlogo.png|Another NingSama1vs100's Channel Logo|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elevatormas Elevatormaniac.jpg|NingSama1vs100's Logo (October 2014 - January 2015) ElevanianQueste.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo (January 2015 - April 2015) Special Logos Elevanianquestev2 tanabata.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrated Tanabata Festival in 7 July elevanianquestev2 bangsaen.jpg|NingSama1vs100 logo used in Bangsaen holiday week in 14-23 July 2015 Notes and References External Links *NingSama1vs100's YouTube Channel * NingSama1vs100's Blog (in Thai) * NingSama1vs100's Facebook Page Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page